The present invention generally relates to the field of battery chargers and particularly to a system and method for charging and applying a seasoning cycle to a battery used in a storage system enclosure controller assembly, such as a redundant array of independent disks controller assembly, or the like, and displaying battery measurements on a monitor of a peripheral information handling system communicatively coupled to the battery charger.
Optimizing the performance and reliability of standard high volume platforms may become of increasing importance as new technology continues to provide greater power and capability within single operational units. For instance, the widespread use of redundant array of independent disks (RAID) systems, just a bunch of disks (JBOD) systems and the like may provide easily accessible solutions to data storage and protection problems. Moreover, increasing utilization by businesses and individuals who depend on their proper functioning to accomplish a variety of tasks have increased demands for reliability and ease of use.
Generally, RAID systems contain a controller assembly. This controller assembly provides for the communicative linkage of the RAID system to an operator utilizing peripheral systems or devices. RAID controller assemblies require a power source, without which the controller assembly does not function and, therefore, the RAID system is non-operational. Many RAID controller assemblies employ batteries as a power source, such as lead-acid batteries, which have to be charged before integration within a system in order to meet manufacturing test and qualification standards. For lead-acid batteries this charging process is also known as the xe2x80x9cforming processxe2x80x9d and enables the batteries to meet specific requirements. However, the charging or forming process may be further enhanced by the use of a process known as a xe2x80x9cseasoning cyclexe2x80x9d. The seasoning cycle involves the discharging and re-charging of the batteries in order to promote more complete formation of their charge holding capabilities. In lead-acid batteries the application of a seasoning cycle promotes more complete formation of the lead plates contained within.
Previous products, known as gang chargers, have been capable of charging up to sixteen batteries at a time. A battery charger capable of charging and applying a seasoning cycle, across sixteen batteries, may provide numerous advantages over conventional battery chargers. For example, lead-acid batteries with more complete lead plate formation have an enhanced crystalline structure, which may increase their capability to accept a charge quicker and hold a charge. Additionally, a seasoning cycle may result in a lead-acid battery having a longer life span and may be useful in troubleshooting or battery characterization, which may require batteries be discharged. The application of a seasoning cycle is of particular importance when employing batteries for use in field depots or other remote locations where the ability to maintain battery xe2x80x9cfreshnessxe2x80x9d (charge on a battery) before shipping out, during transit and while stocked as inventory has been problematic.
A battery charger capable of displaying battery measurements for multiple batteries being charged within the battery charger (up to eight batteries) may provide a distinct advantage. It is known for a battery charger to display battery measurements, however, the display is typically of one set of measurements from one battery per screen. An operator of the battery charger may save time by having the ability to keep track of multiple batteries in one screen location as well as allow for easier troubleshooting in the event of a problem with a battery within the battery charger.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system and method for charging, applying a seasoning cycle and displaying battery measurements, wherein such a system and method may be employed upon lead-acid batteries.
Providing a portable, space efficient way for an operator to perform multiple functions upon rechargeable batteries while reducing the complexity and cost of providing such capabilities is paramount. The addition of a seasoning cycle capability to the battery charger may allow for cost reduction through an ability to extend battery life and maintain operational status of devices, such as a standard high volume controller assembly. This may keep devices, that require such power sources as batteries, active and operational for longer periods of time which may result in increased productivity and fewer man hours spent on maintenance. The battery charger may be configured for a specific battery and include sufficient flexibility of design to allow for acceptance of a variety of battery styles and sizes.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a standard high volume battery charger capable of charging, applying a seasoning cycle and displaying battery measurements. The battery charger apparatus may perform its functions upon a variety of batteries, such as a lead-acid battery which may be used as a power source for control assemblies of standard high volume platforms, such as RAID systems and the like. The apparatus includes an enclosure comprising at least two sub-modules, which include a system status panel, a battery status panel and a battery cavity that may charge, season and display measurements of a plurality of batteries as directed by operator input. The battery charger may contain reverse polarity detection/protection circuitry and the hardware and software configurations may be sufficiently flexible to accept a variety of different battery styles and sizes.